Irresistible atracción
by AruJP
Summary: Había investigado y reunido información con la finalidad de rescatar al último miembro de su antigua familia, o eso había intentado. ¿Cómo manejaría la situación si su objetivo no cooperaba para el rescate?. Dos seres, ahora de diferente naturaleza no deberían permanecer juntos, pero la atracción entre ellos se vuelve cada vez menos resistible. Yaoi/MikaxYuu
1. Chapter 1

**IRRESISTIBLE** **ATRACCIÓN**

~ **Owari** **no** **Seraph** **fanfic** ~

 **Advertencias** : Spoiler manga (sólo una insinuación al principio, muy leve, prácticamente no afecta). Relación chico x chico (oséase shonen-ai /yaoi).

 **Pareja** : MikaxYuu.

 **Disclaimer** : La historia y personajes de Owari no Seraph no me pertenecen, son de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto. Sólo hago uso de éste universo con fines de investigación, jaja ok no...sólo por entretenimiento y llenar ese vacío que dejan en mi corazón algunas situaciones oficiales del manga/anime.

—

 **Capítulo** 1

Años de pesadillas donde veía morir a toda su familia por fin habían terminado en el momento que su conciencia procesó el que Mika siguiera con vida.

No fue el mejor encuentro que hubiese podido imaginar, ahora tenía muchas dudas. Le hubiese gustado platicar un poco más con el rubio, saber por lo que había tenido que pasar los dos años que se separaron, que supiera cuánto se había esforzado para deshacerse de esos chupasangre que le habían arrebatado lo más importante en su vida, queríchanr por qué los vampiros mantuvieron con vida a Mika. Mas la situación en la que se dieron las cosas no se lo permitió.

Sabía que no debía ir en su búsqueda tan rápido aunque así lo deseara. Había comprobado lo fuertes que pueden llegar a ser los vampiros nobles y sabía que sería una locura ir a la capital de los vampiros solo, además de que no quería ser tan egoísta y arrastrar a sus amigos con él.

A pesar de que las pesadillas se esfumaron, le había costado dormir en las últimas noches. Tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar, se sentía impaciente. Quería que pronto llegara una nueva misión y tener una oportunidad para salvar al último miembro de su antigua familia.

Mientras ésto llegara a ser posible se había dedicado a buscar información que le fuera útil para regresar a Mika a la normalidad, ahora mismo se encontraba en una biblioteca trantando de descifrar el contenido de un libro.

Era todo un problema la nueva naturaleza vampirica de Mika. Muchos se opondrían a convivir con un vampiro y claro que entendía eso a la perfección, aborrecía a los vampiros como nadie podría llegar a hacerlo, pero la situación había cambiado con su reencuentro. ¿Por qué todo había resultado de ésta manera? El destino sin duda era muy cruel.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor Yuu-san, pensé que te encontraría llorando al pie de la ventana de tu habitación—. Shinoa que había estado observando a Yuu por un momento, sonreía ante la expresión de desprecio que se había formado en el rostro del chico.

—Y yo me doy cuenta que no te cansas de molestar, enana...—. Ésto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo, aún recordaba la paliza que les había dado a Kimizuki y a él la última vez que se habían burlado de su estatura.

—Jajaa, escuché eso pero lo pasaré ésta vez, la verdad es que mi estatura es lo que me hace más adorable— se abanicó el rostro con la mano mientras entraba y se sentaba en la silla vacía frente al escritorio que Yuu tenía lleno de libros por consultar.

—¿En verdad puedes leer eso? aún recuerdo las bajas notas que obtuviste en las pruebas de lenguas jajaja— reía mientras observaba como el pelinegro se avergonzaba un poco ante su sarcástico comentario .

—Como si te importara, ¡deberías dejarme en paz!—. El azabache estaba a punto de impacientarse con la actitud altanera de Shinoa pero se percató en el cambio de semblante de la chica.

—Yuu -san, espero que recuerdes que somos un equipo, debemos apoyarnos y enfrentar cualquier dificultad juntos, quiero que tengas presente que sabemos lo importante que es la familia y que te apoyaremos tanto como podamos—.

—Lo sé, ya les dije que no haría ninguna tontería, pero aprovecharé cualquier oportunidad— advirtió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y empezaba a caminar a la salida. Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y el cansancio por falta de sueño empezaba a hacer estragos sobre él.

—¡Yuu-saaan! Creo que se te olvida algo—.

—¿Mmh?— se quejó mientras volteaba.

—Tienes que ordenar todo ésto, sabes que podemos revisar cuánto queramos pero sigue siendo un préstamo— explicó mientras sonreía y señalaba la pila de libros sobre el escritorio.

El chico no tuvo de otra y bufando regresó de mala gana. Rayos, esperaba no tardar tanto con aquello.

—

Algunos edificios que se mantuvieron en pie después de la propagación del virus, fueron los que se remodelaron para adaptarlos a dormitorios donde se alojaban los soldados del ejército. Las habitaciones si bien no eran lujosas, tenían lo necesario para llevar una vida modesta. A menos que tuvieras un rango superior tenías acceso a ciertos lujos como tener más de una habitación o una cocina propia.

La habitación de Yuu sólo constaba de una pieza y agradecía que sólo fuera para él. Desde que Yuu consiguió hacer pacto con Asuramaru, empezó a tener la costumbre de dormir abrazando a la espada. Nadie sabía en qué momento podría ocurrir una emergencia y entre más cerca la mantuviera mejor.

Su cuerpo cayó por fin en un profundo sueño en cuanto tocó la cama, y entre la inconsciencia vió un lugar blanco muy familiar para él. Claro, era el lugar donde siempre hablaba con Asuramaru, pero no comprendió por qué estaba ahí.

—¡¿Asuramaru, dónde estás?! ¡¿Sucede algo?!— gritó mientras volteaba en varias direcciones y después de un rato pudo ver a la demonio mirando hacia arriba a lo que bien podría ser el cielo.

—¿Asuramaru?— dijo mientras se acercaba.

—Ah, Yuu. No sé si sea importante que estés aquí— contestó al escuchar que la llamaban. Al dirigir la mirada al chico pudo notar su expresión confundida.

—No es nada grave, sólo que desde hace unos días siento como si algo me llamara. Cosa que no creí posible en éste encierro —. Terminó de explicar.

—¿Y qué es lo que dice?— preguntó el chico aún sin entender muy bien.

—No es como si dijera algo, más bien es como si tratara de decirme algo. —

Tenía razón Asuramaru, ¿por qué estaba ahí? Sería acaso por el cansancio?

—¿Puedes hacer algo para que vuelva, Asuramaru?— preguntó mientras volvía a echar un vistazo a su alrededor, pero la demonio no respondió.

—¡Oi! ¿Asuramaru? —

Repentinamente todo se volvió de color negro y ya no pudo distinguir a la chica. Empezó a entrar en pánico ya que todo estaba muy oscuro y pronto no supo ni de sí mismo.

Después de un par de horas que para Yuu no fue mas que un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el azabache empezó a recobrar la consciencia, despertando con pereza. Al recordar lo recientemente sucedido abrió los ojos de golpe. Se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación.

—¿Dónde estoy?— susurró al examinar el lugar. Se encontraba sentado sobre unas ruinas de lo parecía había sido un gran edificio. Era de noche, pero aún así distinguía el panorama a su alrededor: edificios y casas descuidadas y destruidas. Era obvio que estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? No recordaba ser sonambulo.

Por suerte junto a él estaba su espada. Lo último que recordaba era que Asuramaru estaba actuando muy extraño.

Intentó ponerse de pie para ver la forma de regresar a la zona segura. Ahí se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puestas botas y que estaba en pijama. Maldijo por eso, buen momento para que le ocurran cosas sin explicación.

Recogió la espada y se dispuso a buscar una manera de bajar de allí.

—¿Yuu-chan?—

Las orbes verdes se abrieron con sorpresa, pronto giró el rostro en dirección hacia donde provenía esa voz tan familiar. Y allí estaba, el chico rubio de traje blanco, no muy lejos de pie sobre una pequeña casa, manteniendo la mirada llena de preocupación fija en el azabache.

—¿M-Mika?...—

Ninguno se movio. Se miraron por un momento, como procesando que estuvieran nuevamente uno frente al otro. Yuu fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Mika, pudiste escapar? ¿Los vampiros por fin te liberaron?—. El ojiverde estaba tan feliz de ver nuevamente al rubio, sentía tan irreal ese momento que pensó podría ser un sueño.

—Yuu-chan, he venido por ti, debemos ir a un lugar seguro — dijo suavemente el ojiazul mientras extendía una mano en dirección al chico sobre el edificio.

Sintió acelerar su pulso, era una coincidencia o acaso ¿Mika sabía que estaría allí esa noche?

—No, hablemos primero Mika, estoy seguro que puedo ayudarte y encontrar una solución— respondió el azabache con un poco de desesperación.

Mika sabía que tenía el tiempo contado y debía convencer pronto al ojiverde, antes de que notaran su ausencia y los humanos vinieran a intentar arrebatarselo.

—Yuu-chan, entiende que por el momento es mejor que vengas conmigo, después podremos hablar todo lo que queramos — propuso mientras se disponía a subir al edificio junto al pelinegro.

Aún con la sorpresa del encuentro, Yuu vió como de un par de graciles saltos Mika llegaba hasta donde él se encontraba, a sólo unos metro de distancia.

—¿Mika, sabías que iba a estar aquí? — por fin se atrevió a cuestionar, no creía que el rubio se arriesgara a rondar la ciudad todas las noches.

—Te has vuelto más intuitivo Yuu-chan—sonrió, sabía que el ojiverde podría ser despistado pero no tonto. —Así es, he investigado una manera segura de acercarte a mi—agregó mientras permanecía la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Aah?, ¿qué quieres decir con más intuitivo? —se quejó mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tenue rojo. Tan impulsivo que se dejó llevar por el primer comentario del ojiazul.

Mika observaba con nostalgia la reacción del azabache, pareciera como si nunca se hubieran separado y el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

—¡Mmph! No importa. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—Bufó mientras se mantenía espectante a la respuesta del rubio.

—Investigue en el archivo de Sanguinem, en los documentos clasificados sobre los humanos. Sé sobre el demonio con el que hacen un pacto para obtener el poder para combatir a los vampiros—explicó, mientras se tornaba más serio—puedo darte más detalles cuando estemos lejos de aquí —agregó y nuevamente extendió su mano hacia Yuu.

—¿Así que tú eras quien llamaba a Asuramaru? —con duda, siguió cuestionando al rubio. Empezaba a tener sentido la situación, pero aún seguía sin entender cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—Yuu-chan, en verdad que te explicaré todo, por ahora debemos irnos — Mika ya había dado unos pasos para acortar la distancia entre los dos. Tenía que darse prisa, no quería que el ojiverde dudara más si llegaba ver a esos humanos que lo estaban engañando.

—¡No, Mika! No sé qué está sucediendo, pero no puedo irme así —. Yuu había esperado que el ojiazul fuera más flexible y aceptara llegar a un acuerdo.

—Yuu-chan... —Se detuvo a unos pasos del chico. Sintió decepción al seguir escuchando la negativa del azabache. No tenía otra opción, debía apresurarse ya que no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.

—¡Hey, demonio! No hay mucho tiempo—gritó el rubio dirigiéndose a la espada.

La espada enfundada que Yuu seguía sosteniendo con su mano izquierda comenzó a temblar.

—¿Pero qué..?—. Trató de hacer que parara sosteniendo la espada con las ambas manos, sin resultado. No podía creerlo, estaba reaccionando a lo que Mika dijo. Pronto volvió a ver la borrosa figura de la demonio sobre la espada, de espalda.

—¡Asuramaru! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué quiere decir Mika? —Sonaba molesto, odiaba ignorar la situación.

—Lo siento Yuu, pero sabes...soy egoísta y no me gusta compartir—dijo la demonio tranquilamente mientras se giraba para encarar al ojiverde—sólo tomé ligeramente el control de tu cuerpo porque me pareció conveniente. Deberías hacerle caso a Mika; tal vez podamos deshacernos de esa cosa, porque sabes que sólo yo puedo poseerte cuando pierdas el control —añadió esbozando una malevola sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

Y nuevamente oscuridad a su alrededor.

Mika pudo notar como el pelinegro aflojaba el agarre de su espada. Su cristalina mirada esmeralda se tornaba opaca, su cuerpo flaqueba y perdía el equilibrio.

El rubio se acercó para sostenerlo con ambas manos de los hombros, antes de que cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño. Se inclinó hasta que prácticamente Yuu quedara sentado en el suelo, pasó su brazo izquierdo por la espalda del azabache para sostenerlo mejor y con su mano libre se quitó su capa para cubrir con ésta al pelinegro. A pesar de que el ojiazul había perdido algo se sensibilidad debido a su condición de vampiro, sabía que era una noche fresca y la ropa que llevaba el ojiverde era ligera.

Colocó la espada del azabache junto a la propia en su cinturón y terminó por levantar al chico inconsciente con ambos brazos, uno tras su espalda y otro bajo sus piernas, acunandolo en su pecho. Con nostalgia observó un momento al pelinegro, no había cambiado mucho, salvo que sus facciones eran un poco más maduras; fijó su atención en como su cabello caía rebeldemente sobre su rostro, sus largas pestañas, su suave respiración, su calidez...algo que él ya había perdido.

Al final no consiguió que Yuu aceptara ir con él por decisión propia. El rubio dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, esperaba lo perdonara, pero era algo necesario. Echó un último vistazo a los alrededores y se dispuso a bajar cuidadosamente del edificio destruido, llegó hasta lo que fue una avenida y se perdió entre la oscuridad que aún guardaba la madrugada.

 **Continuará**.


	2. Chapter 2

_**IRRESISTIBLE**_ _**ATRACCIÓN**_

~ **Owari** **no** **Seraph** **fanfic** ~

 **Advertencias** : Relación chico x chico (oséase shonen-ai /yaoi).

 **Pareja** : MikaxYuu.

 **Disclaimer** : La historia y personajes de Owari no Seraph no me pertenecen, son de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto. Sólo hago uso de éste universo con fines de investigación, jaja ok no...sólo por entretenimiento y llenar ese vacío que dejan en mi corazón algunas situaciones oficiales del manga/anime.

—

 **Capítulo** 2

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la pequeña abertura que dejaba la cortina sobre la ventana. Ya tenía alrededor de una hora que Yoichi había despertado y se disponía a ir a la habitación de al lado para verificar que su compañero también ya estuviera listo.

Salió de su pequeño departamento y rápidamente se percató de que la puerta que se encontraba junto a la suya estaba entreabierta. Que despistado era Yuu al dejar así la puerta, pensó mientras se adentraba a la habitación.

—¡Yuu-kun! ¿Ya estás listo para salir al entrenamiento? Dejaste la puerta ab...—. No terminó la frase ya que se dio cuenta de que no había nadie adentro.

Pudo observar que no había gran desorden, sólo la cama destendida; se asomo al baño y tampoco se encontraba allí el peli negro, pero lo más extraño era que tanto los uniformes y el par de botas que se le asignaban a cada soldado estaban a la vista en el armario. ¿Sería que había salido con ropa casual a dar una vuelta?

No lo pensó mucho y mejor decidió bajar y reunirse con sus demás compañeros, esperaba el ojiverde no tardara mucho o recibiría una reprimenda por parte de Kimizuki o Mitsuba.

Ya estaban todos reunidos, tenía alrededor de quince minutos que llevaban esperando a cierto azabache y la paciencia de algunos es muy limitada.

—¿Qué se cree ese tonto al hacernos esperar, acaso no escuchó la hora a la que nos reuniríamos?—lanzó la pregunta Kimizuki algo irritado.

—Tranquilo Kimizuki-kun, ya les dije que no estaba en su habitación, debió hacérsele tarde para regresar y alistarse, jeje—contestó nervioso Yoichi, sabía que era algo difícil lidiar con el mal humor del pelirosa.

—Mejor deberíamos ir de una vez por él, tal vez se volvió a dormir—propuso Shinoa. Era cierto que tenía poco que Yuu se había recuperado, tal vez era demasiado pronto para él salir a entrenar.

—Entre más rápido mejor que seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí —mencionó Mitsuba mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al complejo de apartamentos donde se alojaban Yuu y Yoichi.

Al llegar encontraron la habitación de la misma manera en la que el castaño la había visto.

—Hey Yoichi, ¿en verdad no escuchaste nada?—preguntó Mitsuba un tanto molesta —no tengo muchas ganas de estar buscando a alguien por toda la ciudad —.

—N-no, lo siento mucho...je—contestó el castaño aún nervioso y un poco preocupado.

Shinoa inspeccionaba con detenimiento la habitación, era un tanto extraño ya que había hablado con el pelinegro el día anterior y hasta le había casi jurado que no haría ninguna tontería. Un click hizo en su mente, no podía creer que decidiera hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

—Chicos...busquemos a Yuu-san un par de horas, si no llegásemos a encontrarlo temo que debemos informar al Teniente Coronel Guren sobre ésto —ordenó Shinoa un tanto dudosa y temiendo lo peor.

Todos asintieron, sabían lo que podría estar sucediendo ya que todos observaron el comportamiento de Yuu en la última batalla; su desesperación al ver a su familiar del lado de los vampiros.

—¡Maldición! Ahora vamos a tener que ser niñeras—se quejó Kimizuki tocándose el puente de la nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice y terminaba por acomodar sus lentes.

Acordaron un punto de reencuentro y no tardaron en separarse para cubrir más terreno.

—

Todo le daba vueltas, tenía la boca seca y sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar la cabeza. Lentamente llevó su mano derecha para sostener su cabeza y empezó a abrir los ojos. Tomó consciencia de que estaba recostado en una suave cama, en una habitación en penumbra pero alcanzando a distinguir su decoración elegante europea.

Se sentía muy débil como para levantarse e investigar en dónde se encontraba pero estaba seguro que, fuese cual fuese el lugar, Mika era quien lo había llevado hasta allí.

Se sentía inquieto, se suponía que ese día, si es que sólo había pasado un día, debería estar en entrenamiento con sus compañeros. Seguramente estaban preocupados por él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que despertó, pero alcanzo a ver una luz que entraba por la puerta que alguien estaba abriendo, entrecerró más los ojos debido a la molestia que le causaba esa claridad. Pronto notó la figura de un ahora conocido vampiro rubio que se adentraba lentamente a la habitación. Éste cerró la puerta y encendió una pequeña lampara que se encontraba en una mesita junto a un espacioso sofá ubicado al lado de la cama.

—Veo que ya despertaste Yuu-chan— dijo con tranquilidad el vampiro mientras se acercaba a la cama. El rubio se dio cuenta de la mirada cansada que le dirigía el azabache.

Yuu intentó incorporarse pero tan pronto como levantó la cabeza sintió una gran punzada que le impidió lograr su cometido. Emitió un leve quejido a causa del dolor.

—No seas imprudente, debes descansar — amablemente el ojiazul lo detuvo colocando una mano en el hombro del azabache en cuanto intentó enderezarse. Pronto le ayudó a volverse a recostar mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Mika...cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos aquí?—por fin habló el ojiverde mientras volvía a sostener su cabeza con la mano.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso Yuu-chan, no ahora que por fin nos hemos reunido —decía el rubio con algo de nostalgia mientras subía un poco más su pierna derecha en la cama y se inclinaba para tomar algunos cabellos que desordenados caían sobre el rostro del otro chico, comenzando a acariciar entre sus dedos esas suaves hebras. Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía contacto cercano con alguien, sólo con su madre adoptiva Krul, pero aquel era un contacto necesario para no perder la cordura, y éste era uno tan cálido, tan puro y confortante.

Yuu se empezaba a sentir incómodo ante la caricia que le dedicaba el rubio y decidió detenerlo, retiró la mano que había mantenido en su cabeza para apartar la mano de Mika. Inesperadamente el ojiazul lo tomó por la muñeca y la colocó sobre la almohada por arriba de su cabeza, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro, quien se sorprendió aún más cuando el rubio se echó encima suyo abrazándolo con fuerza con su brazo libre.

—Te extrañé mucho, Yuu-chan—le dijo con toda la desesperación que había estado acumulando los últimos años.

El pelinegro a pesar de su sorpresa, no hizo más que corresponder, sólo que con un abrazo más flojo que el que recibía por parte del vampiro, aún seguía débil después de todo.

—Yo también Mika, por mucho tiempo pensé que había perdido a mi familia y que me había quedado sólo, pero sigues aquí...—. Cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara. Empezó a emitir leves hipidos tratando de contener sus emociones.

Los leves suspiros del azabache chocaban contra la oreja del rubio, causándole un ligero cosquilleo. Mika empezaba a sentir una calidez muy agradable que emitía el ojiverde y un aroma dulce se colaba en sus sentidos; pronto se dio cuenta de los golpes acelerados que emitía el corazón vivo que se encontraba bajo él.

Era tan agradable que se dejó llevar, girando más el rostro hasta que su nariz roso con la cálida piel del cuello del azabache, aspirando con lentitud más del dulce aroma que emanaba de aquella zona.

Yuu abrió los ojos ante aquel contacto, se puso tenso pero dejó pasar unos segundos. El mareo estaba volviendo, se sentía muy extraño, y al no parar de sentir como la respiración del rubio recorría su cuello, pensó en detenerlo; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el ojiazul dejó libre su muñeca, aflojo su abrazo y se separo de él, parándose nuevamente junto a la cama.

—Y-Yuu-chan, t-te dejaré descansar. Por favor, no te preocupes por nada, yo estaré cerca—. Sin esperar a que el ojiverde dijera algo y sin dirigirle la mirada, el rubio salió de la habitación.

Yuu soltó un largo suspiro, prácticamente lo había obligado a ir con él y ahora ¿huía? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Llevó su mano hasta su cuello, tocando donde estaba seguro no sólo se había posado la nariz de Mika, sino que también había sentido el suave rose de sus labios sobre su piel. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—

El vampiro se apresuró a entrar a un despacho que se encontraba a tan sólo un par de habitaciones más lejos del cuarto donde se encontraba el chico de ojos esmeralda. Se dirigió al sofá que estaba en medio de la habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente, cubrió su rostro con una mano y trató de regular su agitada respiración. No podía creer que se pudiera contener tanto tiempo y que tan solo la cercanía del pelinegro lo hiciera sentir de ese modo; por un momento quedó embelesado por el dulce aroma de la sangre de Yuu.

Se repudió a sí mismo por siquiera pensar en la sangre de la persona más importante para él, a quien jamás podría hacerle daño, a quien quería proteger. Pensó que tal vez perdió el control de si mismo por un momento debido a que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había tomado su última ración de sangre. Sí, eso debió haber pasado.

Trató de calmarse un poco más y se dirigió al escritorio que estaba frente al sofá, abrió el primer cajón y saco una cajita que contenía alrededor de 10 tubos de ensayo, tomó uno de los pequeños tubos que contenía el tan deseado líquido carmesí perteneciente a Krul Tepes, lo destapó y bebió lentamente.

No podía acostumbrarse a aquello, cada que tomaba sangre se sentía un monstruo. Pensar que beber eso lo hacía sentirse mejor en verdad era frustrante. No quería mostrarle esa abominación al azabache, había decidido actuar lo más normal posible frente a él, pero se había permitido no sólo aspirar su dulce aroma, sino que también había deseado probar el tibio líquido que recorría por las venas de su preciada familia. Había posado sus labios en aquella suave piel y tras unos segundos de contacto, se detuvo al darse cuenta que sus filosos colmillos empezaban a asomarse, más que dispuestos a perforar y dejar fluir lo que estaba deseando.

Dejando de lado el aroma y deseo de sangre que sintió, no podía negar que la cercanía que tuvo con Yuu fue muy agradable, el mismo pelinegro le devolvió el abrazo. Sabía lo que se había atrevido a hacer y por lo mismo fue imposible para él dirigirle la mirada, temió por su reacción, pensó que lo mejor sería hablar sobre ello sólo si el ojiverde sacaba el tema. A pesar de que el azabache era impulsivo y necio, seguía siendo amable a su manera, seguía siendo el mismo Yuu que había conocido, eso en verdad le alegraba.

—

Ya había pasado el lapso de tiempo que habían acordado para reunirse después de la búsqueda de su compañero, ninguno había encontrado rastro de él. Yoichi se sentía culpable por no haber escuchado algo por la noche, tal vez pudo haber detenido al azabache.

Como había propuesto Shinoa, una vez reunidos se dirigieron al cuartel donde podrían encontrar a Guren. Sayuri, la castaña compañera de equipo del Teniente Coronel así como su asistente fue quien los recibió.

Después de haber tocado la puerta del despacho y le dieran permiso de entrar, avisó al Ichinose sobre la llegada de los jóvenes soldados.

—Señor, el equipo Shinoa desea hablar con usted—dijo mientras entraba al despacho y colocaba unos documentos en el escritorio —además de que solicitaron que esta vez por favor tenga la amabilidad de revisar los documentos, esperan una respuesta por escrito de su parte— agregó la chica.

—Tsk, dile a esos niños que vuelvan para Navidad, tal vez para entonces tenga más tiempo —respondió mientras tomaba de mala gana los documentos que le acababan de entregar.

—Señor, me temo que es importante...parece ser que Hyakuya-kun está desaparecido —terminó por soltar Sayuri un tanto preocupada.

Lo que le faltaba, no era suficiente tener que lidiar con el absurdo papeleo que le enviaban los Hiiragi, sino que ahora tendría que buscar al mocoso. Siempre tan impulsivo, debió saber que no se estaría quieto.

—Diles que pasen—ordenó de mala gana.

—Sí, señor—. La chica se giró y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Guren dejó nuevamente los documentos sobre el escritorio, se estiró sobre su asiento y echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Sería una molestia si los vampiros intentaran llevarse a Yuu, ahora que saben sobre el poder que posee.

Los cuatro chicos entraron lentamente al despacho y rápidamente fueron recibidos con la fastidiada mirada de Guren. Shinoa dio unos pasos más adelante que los demás y se dispuso a hablar.

—Teniente Coronel, sentimos la intromisión pero era necesario informarle que Yuichiro-san lleva varias horas desaparecido. Por supuesto que ya hemos buscado su paradero dentro de la ciudad sin resultados favorables —explicó la chica con un semblante serio, raro en ella ya que la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba fastidiando.

—Y debo suponer que ya han pensado en posibilidades—dijo el pelinegro al enderezarase y cruzar los brazos.

—Probablemente salió en búsqueda del vampiro rubio que vimos en nuestro último encuentro—menciono Mitsuba con tranquilidad.

Todos sabían que ese chico llamado Mikaela al igual que Yuu, fue uno de los niños que los vampiros habían mantenido bajo su custodia para tener reservas de sangre tras la propagación del virus.

—Pero no sabemos en dónde podría estar—agregó Kimizuki con molestia.

—Podría estar en donde fue encontrado de niño, pero tenemos muy poca información sobre ese lugar, está por demás decir que debe ser uno de los lugares más peligrosos. Aunque también hay muchas otras opciones de su paradero —explicó Guren pensativo colocando su mano derecha en su barbilla.

—Lo que me parece extraño es que ayer hablé con Yuu-san y estaba muy seguro de no salir imprudentemente por su cuenta. Sé que ha desobedecido órdenes pero desde que formamos equipo ha demostrado compromiso con nosotros, su nueva familia—intervino Shinoa, estaba segura de que algo estaba mal.

—Bien, como no podemos actuar a ciegas, pediré a inteligencia una investigación y en cuanto tengamos información idearemos un plan—. El Ichinose dio un suspiro y se levantó de su asiento —manténganse alertas—finalizó y salió de su propio despacho.

El equipo Shinoa pospuso el entrenamiento de ese día y se separaron en espera de noticias.

—

Parecía que ya se encontraba mejor, o al menos eso pensó Yuu de si mismo, después de volver a dormir al menos ya no sentía que la cabeza se le partía. Además de que ésta vez si pudo enderezarse de la cama y levantarse.

Se dirigió a un ventanal que no había observado la primera vez que vio la habitación, estaba cubierto por una pesada cortina, la cual hizo a un lado sin correrla por completo. Afuera era de noche, había un balcón y más a lo lejos un jardín un poco descuidado, parecía una casa o mas bien dicho, una mansión normal sobre la superficie.

Decidió salir de la habitación y buscar al rubio, quería saber en dónde estaban, cuáles eran los planes de Mika, así como recuperar su espada. Iba a hacer que Asuramaru se las pagara por el terrible malestar que sintió.

Se acercó a la puerta e inesperadamente estaba abierta, ya se había imaginado que el rubio lo iba a encerrar y que tendría que terminar tirando la puerta. Dió solo un paso fuera al pasillo y rápidamente vio al ojiazul saliendo de una habitación que se encontraba cerca, coincidencia o realmente el ojiazul tenía buen oído.

—Yuu-chan, aún no deberías levantarte —le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a él, quien seguía practicamente al pie de la habitación.

Al ver como se acercaba, el pelinegro se sonrojó de repente, había recordado lo que había pasado la última vez que vio al ojiazul. Desvío la mirada al suelo y apenas caía en cuenta que estaba descalzo, era verdad, desde que despertó fuera de la ciudad no estaba vestido decentemente, seguía en su cómoda pijama azul claro.

—¿Yuu-chan? ¿Aún te sientes mal?—el rubio tocó con una de sus manos la frente del azabache, como lo vio rojo pensó que tal vez tenía fiebre.

—E-e-estoy mejor, no te preocupes—tartamudeó al tiempo que alejó la mano de Mika. En ese momento su estómago lo traicionó e hizo un ligero ruido en protesta del ayuno. Ahhh.. ¿podría sentir aún más vergüenza?

—Jeje, Yuu-chan en el armario de la habitación hay algunas prendas, escoge lo que gustes mientras yo te prepararé algo para comer—le propuso el rubio al ojiverde mientras subía una mano para cubrir su boca conteniendo una ligera risa.

—¿D-de qué te ríes? es algo normal—se defendió el pelinegro aun con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza —Bien, pero aún tenemos cosas de qué hablar—agregó bufando en claro disgusto mientras regresaba a la habitación.

—Las escaleras están al final del pasillo, te espero abajo—le indicó Mika aún con una sonrisa, solo adentrándose a la habitación para cerrar la puerta.

—Sí—respondió aún de mala gana el azabache y escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se golpeo las mejillas con ambas manos ¿qué le estaba pasando?, él se alteraba y Mika actuaba como si nada, seguía siendo amable y se preocupaba por él. Será que alucinó a causa de que no se sentía muy bien o tal vez fue algo que no debería tener importancia.

Decidió ya no pensar más en ello, no entendía por qué se sentía molesto. De cierta manera era inquietante.

 **Continuará**

—

He aquí el segundo capítulo, gracias a los que se han dado el tiempo para leer ésta extrañeza que sale de mi mente.

Por ahí me decían que Asuramaru es hombre. La verdad oficialmente desconozco su género, me lo podría imaginar ya que la terminación "maru" en Japón se usa para nombres masculinos, pero aquí me gusta que sea una malvada Loli.

Va lento, tengan calma que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para exprimir mi cerebro y salga un shaoi decente. Me inspiraré escuchado el OST de la serie.

P.D. Hay un feo error en el segundo párrafo del primer capítulo (queríachr por qué... y era quería saber por qué) lo siento =/ maldita aplicación chafa de office , Pff.


	3. Chapter 3

**IRRESISTIBLE** **ATRACCIÓN**

~Owari no Seraph fanfic ~

 **Advertencias** : Relación chico x chico (oséase shonen-ai /yaoi).

 **Pareja** : MikaxYuu.

 **Disclaimer** : La historia y personajes de Owari no Seraph no me pertenecen, son de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto. Sólo hago uso de éste universo con fines de investigación, jaja ok no...sólo por entretenimiento y llenar ese vacío que dejan en mi corazón algunas situaciones oficiales del manga/anime.

—

 **Capítulo** 3

A través de las ventanas de las escaleras se vislumbraba el cercano amanecer, podrían ser alrededor de las seis de la mañana.

Un suave y delicioso aroma inundaba sus sentidos al cruzar del comedor a la cocina de la mansión. Mika se encontraba frente a una gran estufa y de espalda a la puerta por la que estaba entrando el pelinegro.

El rubio se dio cuenta y de inmediato se giró para recibir a su querido invitado. Lo observó por un segundo, el azabache lucía bien con esa camisa roja remangada y abierta de los botones sobre una camiseta negra, a juego con un pantalón café con bolsas a los costados y botas cortas. Se alegró al darse cuenta que no había errado tanto con la talla.

—No esperes mucho, ha pasado tiempo desde que cociné algo—mencionó el ojiazul mientras levantaba un cucharón.

—Si sabe como huele no me preocupa—se adentró el pelinegro a la cocina y echó un vistazo, como todo en la misión lucía también elegante. Había una atmósfera muy familiar, Mika no tenía la capa ni saco con los que lo había visto todo el tiempo, ahora sólo tenía una camisa negra igualmente doblada por las mangas como la suya.

—Oye Mika, ¿de dónde salió ésta casa tan bien conservada?—tenía que preguntar, con tantas cosas que pasaron a partir del virus era extraño ver construcciones en buen estado fuera de ciudades protegidas.

—Si buscas bien te sorprenderás de lo que puedes encontrar— respondió el rubio con tranquilidad.—Toma asiento Yuu-chan, la comida está lista—.

El azabache levantó una ceja ante esa respuesta, estaba empezando a dudar de lo que respondería a las demás preguntas que quería hacerle.

Yuu se sentó a la cabeza del gran comedor y Mika a su lado izquierdo. Como bien le había advertido el rubio, no era el mejor estofado que había probado pero tenía lo suyo, o tal vez era que tenía mucha hambre. Como fuera lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

El ojiazul había puesto su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y había recargado la cabeza contra su mano. Observaba con detenimiento las reacciones del pelinegro, a pesar de que el azabache seguía siendo lindo, ahora tenía un toque varonil, inevitable debido al paso de los años.

—¿Y bien? ¿Crees que morirás por una fuerte enfermedad del estómago?—preguntó divertido Mika al cabo de un rato que había permanecido en silencio observando y dejando al pelinegro degustar lo que había preparado para él.

—Es lo más horrible que he probado en mi vida—respondió el ojiverde con el mismo tono sarcástico que usó el rubio al preguntar, levantando la vista de su plato hacia el chico junto a él.

Vio enderezarse al rubio y estirar su brazo derecho, posando la mano en su mejilla y acariciando con su pulgar la comisura de su labio. Abrió de más los ojos ante ese tacto y su mirada se cruzó con la del ojiazul.

El otro permaneció perdido en las esmeraldas, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, como si pudiera perderse para siempre en la profundidad de esa destellante tormenta en sus orbes verdes. Siempre había pensado que los ojos de Yuu eran lindos, pero ahora que ponía atención de ésta manera, tenían algo que lo atrapaban y aunque quisiera, no podía apartarse. Pasaron así un rato antes de que el azabache lo privara del hermoso espectáculo, desviando la mirada y haciendo un intento por girar el rostro al lado contrario. El ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo sugerente de su acción.

—Y-Yuu-chan, lo siento. Tenías manchada tu mejilla—se apresuró a explicar el rubio mientras alejaba su mano del rostro del chico. Se sorprendió de si mismo por sus actos, como si fuera algo natural invadir el espacio personal del pelinegro. El rubio agachó la cabeza y un incontrolable color carmín se apoderó de su rostro.

—A-aah, era eso. No hay problema, pudiste haberme dicho—le dijo al ojiazul aún sin verlo. Sintió tan penetrante la mirada de Mika, como si estuviera viendo a través de él, que no pudo seguir sosteniendo el contacto visual.

El pelinegro pasó el dorso de su mano cerca de su boca para limpiarse, justo donde el rubio había tocado. Así que se comportó de esa manera sólo por eso, no es como si hubiera esperado escuchar otra cosa, pero no sabía por qué otra vez se sentía extraño. Dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia Mika y vio lo apenado que parecía.

—¡Hey! Ya te dije que esta bien, es una muestra de que en verdad sabe tan bien lo que preparaste que no me estoy conteniendo al comerlo— le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animar al rubio.

—Yuu-chan...—susurró el ojiazul dirigiendo nuevamente la vista al chico.

—Por cierto, ¿tú no vas a comer algo?—preguntó el azabache con normalidad.

El rubio volvió a tensarse y Yuu rápidamente se arrepintió de soltar esa pregunta.

—L-lo siento Mika, yo...—trató de excusarse. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar "eso"? Si era el motivo por el cual estuvo tratando de leer tantos libros por varios días para encontrar alguna solución.

—A éste paso creo que sólo vamos a estar ofreciendo disculpas a diestra y siniestra—el rubio suspiró y su semblante se volvió melancólico. —Tampoco te preocupes Yuu-chan, no tienes la culpa de nada, me agrada que olvidemos por un momento lo que ahora soy—agregó.

—En verdad creo que podemos encontrar la manera de que vuelvas a la normalidad—comentó el azabache mientras volvía a su tarea de acabar con el estofado que aún tenía a medias.

Yuu se había vuelto optimista, después de todo, en un mundo al borde del fin, es mejor tener la satisfacción de haber peleado que esperar sentado a que todo termine.

—Al menos hay más probabilidades ya que no me he convertido completamente en vampiro, aún no he probado sangre humana—soltó el rubio, no es como si necesitara esconderle cosas al ojiverde, de hecho, confiar el uno en el otro sería lo mejor.

—¿En serio? ¡Ah! Entonces cómo es que...ehh...—eso era una buena noticia, pero no sabía cómo preguntarle al rubio entonces cómo era que se alimentaba sin hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—Yuu-chan, el que no bebiera sangre humana no significa que no hiciera algo repugnante para mantenerme con vida. Muchas veces pensé en darme por vencido y sucumbir ante la necesidad de tomarla, pero quería encontrarte sin haberme convertido por completo en un monstruo—explicó con pesar el rubio. Sabía lo que representaban los vampiros para el azabache, ellos habían matado a su familia, hasta él mismo los odiaba a pesar de haberse convertido en uno de ellos.

—Mika...yo...siento haberte dejado sólo, si me hubiera quedado en ese momento tal vez ahora también sería un vampiro y compartiríamos juntos la carga —se sintió impotente ante todo por lo que tuvo que pasar el blondo.

—No lo vuelvas a mencionar, por supuesto que preferiría mil veces pasar por lo mismo a que tú te convirtieras en lo que más odias—el rubio tomó con delicadeza la mano del azabache que aún reposaba sobre la mesa. —Al menos valió la pena la espera, ya que estás bien—agregó, entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos.

—Mika...—apretó el agarre que mantenían sus manos. Si él hubiera sabido sobre la posibilidad de que el rubio siguiera con vida, estaba seguro que también hubiese anhelado el momento de volver a encontrarlo.

—Aaahh..., qué te parece si vamos a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín y después te devuelvo tu espada, debes sentirte más seguro con ella—suspiró y propuso el ojiazul con una sonrisa, tampoco le gustaba ver tristeza en el rostro del azabache. Sin esperar su respuesta y sin soltar su mano, se puso de pie y lo jaló.

—¡Oye! No tienes que llevarme así —se quejó el ojiverde, aunque no por ello soltó la mano que lo sujetaba con firmeza. Sonrió para si mismo, era como antes, Mika arrastrándolo o decidiendo por él.

Estando en el jardín se dio cuenta que era más grande de lo que parecía desde la habitación. Aunque un poco descuidado había árboles, varias clases de flores y enredaderas. El cielo azul rojizo de la mañana, la vegetación y el aire fresco, lo hacían sentir muy bien. Tenía tiempo que no se había dado la oportunidad de disfrutar de la naturaleza.

Se adentraron en silencio al jardín, siguiendo el camino que trazaban algunos arcos metálicos cubiertos de enredaderas. Yuu soltó la mano del blondo, salió del camino y se adelantó hasta quedar cerca de un árbol.

—Dime Mika, el sol es un problema para ti?—preguntó curioso el pelinegro, dándole la espalda. Aunque los rayos de sol de la mañana aún eran débiles, y a pesar de haber visto a muchos vampiros antes, había leído varias cosas sobre ellos pero no estaba del todo seguro si era cierto o no.

—Mmh...realmente no. Sí es un poco molesto, pero no es algo por lo que vaya a morir como en los cuentos—sonrió ante esa pregunta.

—No te burles, claro que he visto vampiros durante el día, sólo quería saber si te molestaba—el azabache se dio la vuelta, arrugando el entrecejo en claro disgusto por lo que seguro estaba pensando Mika sobre él.

—Je, lo sé Yuu-chan, a veces suenas algo inocente—ahora se había atrevido a reír ante la reacción del ojiverde. —Aunque si me pides ir a dar una vuelta a medio día en verano tendría que negarme—agregó acercándose hacia donde se encontraba el otro chico.

—¿Inocente? Claro que no, no soy un niño—siguió quejándose.

—Lo sé, pero eso no te quita que tengas algo de inocencia—le dijo mientras se acercaba al azabache y alborotaba sus cabellos con la mano.

Mika estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver al camino, pero el pelinegro lo tomó por el brazo, lo jaló haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y terminó por caer de espalda al suelo. El ojiverde que permaneció junto a él con una rodilla flexionada y otra apoyada en el pasto, veía al rubio desde arriba.

—¿Yuu-chan?—

—Mika...qué te parece si nos tomamos el día de hoy. Hay cosas que quiero saber y tal vez tú también las tengas, pero me gustaría que al menos una vez en nuestras vidas podamos relajarnos —propuso con una sonrisa mientras él mismo se tendía también sobre el pasto, a la izquierda de Mika, y cruzaba sus brazos por atrás de su cabeza. —Acabo de pensar que así me imaginaba nuestra vida al salir de la ciudad de los vampiros—continuó girando el rostro para ver al rubio. Sabía que sus amigos estarían preocupado por él, pero quizo permitirse ser egoísta por ésta vez.

El ojiazul había seguido los movimientos del azabache y también volteó a verlo algo contrariado. Por un momento pensó que había hecho enfadar al otro chico y por eso lo había llevado al suelo.

—Te pregunté lo del sol porque me pareció buena idea quedarnos un rato aquí, y si es bajo la sombra del árbol sería mejor para ti—aclaró el ojiverde. Dejando de lado que en ocasiones se sentía raro, estar al lado de Mika lo hacía sentir bien.

—Yuu-chan...tienes una extraña manera de convencer, pero está bien, yo también imaginé algo parecido viviendo juntos—coincidió mientras giraba el rostro hacia arriba y cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por la suave y relajante caricia del viento.

Pasaron un rato así en silencio. Yuu había estado observando como se removían las hojas del árbol al viento, el revoloteo de algunos pajarillos cerca de unos arbustos, como poco a poco el sol cobraba intensidad y a ratos se opacaba por alguna nube pasajera. Giró los ojos para ver a Mika y se dio cuenta que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, con una mano sobre el estomago y con una respiración lenta y acompasada. Parecía dormido, entendiendo que lo estuviera ya que seguramente desde que se habían encontrado ésta vez, había permanecido alerta y sin descansar por cuidar de él.

Quizo verlo mejor. Primero se enderezó sobre sus codos, después al ver que el rubio permanecía igual, se sentó girándose de medio lado en dirección a Mika. Se apoyó en su mano derecha y se inclinó para verlo más de cerca.

Su sedoso cabello blondo se enredaba con el verde pasto bajo él, su piel parecía un poco más pálida de lo que recordaba y las pestañas que guardaban los zafiros eran largas y abundantes. Podía recordar la mirada penetrante que le había dedicado hace poco con esos nuevos ojos de pupilas rasgadas, diferente a la mirada amable que solía dedicarle cuando eran niños. Se sintió incómodo al recordarlo, aún así bajó un poco más la vista por su rostro y se detuvo en sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Los observó detenidamente. Se veían suaves, sabía lo suaves que eran ya que los había sentido en su cuello. Se ruborizó al recordarlo, pero... ¿qué sería sentirlos de diferente manera? "en un beso de verdad tal vez...".

Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y una calidez aún más grande se apoderó de su rostro. Rápidamente se apartó y aún sentado dio la espalda al rubio que permanecía dormido.

No podía creer en lo que había pensado, Mika era su familia. El rubio era demasiado amable por su lazo fraternal, definitivamente no era atento con él por otra razón. Mika tal vez hasta se había comportado extraño con él por ser vampiro, recordando que ellos a veces cuando quieren o inconscientemente son atentos con sus presas para evitar que se resistieran.

No había querido aceptarlo, pero seguramente algo así era lo que pasaba y él lo estaba mal entendiendo, no es como si Mika hiciera cosas a propósito para hacerlo sentir incómodo o para confundirlo.

Subió ambas manos y jaló de sus cabellos. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no quería que el rubio lo viera así e intentara hacer preguntas que él no quería responder. Más bien, no sabría qué responder, ni siquiera podría mirarlo a la cara.

No quería que despertara. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo acelerado que estaba su corazón.

Continuará

—

Hola a todos, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Les traje un nuevo capítulo exclusivo de éstos dos.

Ésto va lento pero seguro, al menos Yuu ya cayó, oh sí 3.

Tardé un poquillo pero ya saben, bendito verano.


	4. Chapter 4

_**IRRESISTIBLE**_ _**ATRACCIÓN**_

~Owari no Seraph fanfic ~

 **Advertencias** : Relación chico x chico (oséase shonen-ai /yaoi).

 **Pareja** : MikaxYuu.

 **Disclaimer** : La historia y personajes de Owari no Seraph no me pertenecen, son de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto. Sólo hago uso de éste universo por entretenimiento y llenar ese vacío que dejan en mi corazón algunas situaciones oficiales del manga/anime.

—

 **Capítulo** 4

Alrededor de él reinaba la penumbra, sólo alcanzaba a distinguir el cielo oscuro rojizo y una silueta a lo lejos. El ser vampiro le había dado una mejor agudeza visual, pero no por ello en ésta ocasión le estaba siendo de utilidad. Entrecerró los ojos y ni aún así alcanzaba a distinguir de quién se trataba.

Entre sueños Mika había percibido un dulce aroma que le atraía. Estaba seguro que esa fragancia había llenado sus sentidos en otra ocasión, era un aroma muy familiar. ¿Sería que tan embriagante esencia provenía de aquella persona que apenas alcanzaba a vislumbrar en el horizonte? Empezó a correr tratando de darle alcance, quería saber quién era, sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado. Por más que corría parecía que no avanzaba, pero aún con la gran distancia que los separaba, el aroma se hacía cada vez más intenso, más dulce, más insoportable. Tenía que probarlo.

Abrió lentamente los párpados. La luz era tan molesta que tuvo que cubrir su rostro con un brazo. Se había quedado dormido. No recordaba cuándo fué la última vez que había sido tan descuidado de dormirse en cualquier lado, al menos ninguna ocasión en los últimos cuatro años. Debió ser por lo relajado que se sintió al lado del chico de orbes esmeralda.

Cuando se acostumbró a la claridad rodó sus ojos en dirección a donde había visto por última vez al pelinegro, y allí estaba dándole la espalda. El aroma de su sueño débilmente persistía.

—¿Y-yuu-chan...?—.

Nooo, no, no, no. ¿Por qué despertó tan rápido? Aún no se sentía listo para encarar al blondo. Sin quedarle de otra, el azabache giró un poco el rostro hacia atrás, soltó el agarre que había mantenido sobre su cabello bajando un poco las manos para cubrir su rostro, dejando sólo parte de sus ojos al descubierto y con nerviosismo miró al rubio por el rabillo del ojo.

Mika estaba incorporándose, sentándose también y mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Siento haberme quedado dormido—se excusó con pereza. —¿Pasa algo Yuu-chan?—preguntó al momento que el pelinegro seguía dandole la espalda y no decía nada.

Tembló ante su pregunta, no soportó la idea de que viera lo avergonzado que aún seguía y giró el rostro de nuevo al frente para no verlo. Sintió sus mejillas arder aún más. Respiró hondo, no quería que su voz temblara al contestar.

El aroma se hizo más fuerte en ese momento. Por instinto el rubio se puso de pie. Creyó que aún percibía esa dulzura a causa del sueño, pero no era así, era tan real como el pulso descontrolado del chico junto a él. Era el mismo aroma que casi lo hacía perder el control la última vez que abrazó al ojiverde.

Yuu volvió a tomar aire y sin voltear se puso también de pie. Pensó que lo mejor sería dar una respuesta rápida y volver a caminar sin mirar por un rato al rubio. Finalmente se giró para contestar.

—Estoy bien, no es nad...—.

No pudo terminar, Mika había acortado la distancia entre los dos. Ya estaba tan cerca que el azabache no hizo más que retroceder un par de pasos hasta topar con el tronco del árbol, impidiéndole alejarse más.

—Yuu-chan...—susurró el ojiazul. Se recargó al árbol con ambas manos, una a cada lado de la cabeza del pelinegro.

Mika había deseado con todo su ser reencontrarse con Yuu, era su familia, quería verlo feliz y protegerlo, pero últimamente tenía un sentimiento egoísta de monopolizarlo, deseando que nadie lo mirara, mucho menos que lo tocara, como si fuera de su propiedad. Sabía que estaba mal tener esos sentimientos y más porque en este momento al ver lo alterado que estaba el pelinegro, le estaba pareciendo bastante atractivo. Ahh...podía prácticamente sentir los fuertes latidos de aquel corazón y los ojos esmeralda resaltando aún más debido al sonrojo. Era un hermoso espectáculo que junto al delicioso aroma que emanaba, lo extasiaba en todos los sentidos. Una incontrolable necesidad de tocarlo se apoderó de él.

El blondo se inclinó hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, casi rozando su nariz con la del azabache. Miró intensamente sus ojos aún sorprendidos, sintió su tibio aliento causándole un agradable cosquilleo.

Yuu no podía soportar más la situación, otra vez la mirada de Mika se adentraba en él, más de la cuenta. Estaba demasiado cerca, se sentía acorralado. Desvió la mirada, ladeo la cabeza y colocando la mano derecha en el pecho del rubio, trató de apartarlo de él.

—¿Mika, qué te sucede?—preguntó al tiempo que lo empujaba.

El ojiazul no retrocedió. Tomó la mano que intentaba alejarlo, lo sujetó por la muñeca y la apresó contra el tronco del árbol, impidiéndole seguir moviendo el brazo. Bajó su mano libre con la que había seguido recargado y la llevó a la cintura del azabache, pegando más sus cuerpos en lugar de alejarlos como quería el otro.

—¡Mika! Suéltame, hablo en serio—advirtió. Aún sin verlo, forcejeó para liberar su mano y con la otra trató de apartar el brazo que lo estaba apresando por la cintura.

—¿Por qué late tan rápido tu corazón, Yuu-chan?—le preguntó cerca del oído.

El ojiverde dejó de moverse, a esa distancia era obvio que Mika se iba a dar cuenta, por eso quería que se alejara.

—E-es p-porque me sorprendiste, no tienes que acorralarme así para que te conteste—trató de sonar lo más calmado posible. —Es incomodo, ¿sabes?—agregó rogando que con eso el rubio por fin lo soltara.

—¿Te desagrada que te toque...?—volvió a preguntar apartando el rostro para seguir las expresiones del otro chico. Tenía tantas ganas de permanecer así con Yuu, pero se sintió un poco dolido que lo quisiera alejar.

—¡N-no! No es eso, es...sólo. ¿No te parece extraño?—volvió a dirigirle la mirada, como esperando que entendiera a lo que se refería.

—¿Extraño? Bueno, siempre que te abrazaba de niños te molestaba—le dijo al momento que se acercaba nuevamente a su oído. —No veo que algo esté mal ahora—agregó en un susurro. Claro que sabía que algo era diferente, esas ganas de querer sentirlo no era la misma de un inocente abrazo a un hermano. No quería asustarlo, pero su instinto lo impulsaba a seguir.

—E-es exactamente eso, ya no somos niños—intentó nuevamente zafarse del agarre. No iba a soportar por más tiempo, Mika no le ayudaba a olvidar lo que había pensado hace poco.

—Yuu-chan huele muy bien—dijo al momento que hundió su rostro en el cuello del azabache. Había tratado de controlar la sensación que le provocaba el aroma del chico, pero era tan intenso que el abrazo no era suficiente. Quería tocar su piel.

Aspiró profundo llenándose de la esencia. Rozó sus labios contra aquella cálida piel, dando suaves besos, ocasionando que el pelinegro temblara. Se dejó llevar y pasó su húmeda lengua, delineando el cuello, degustando cada centímetro.

—A-ahhn..—gimió el azabache ante la última caricia que le dio rubio. Rápidamente cubrió su boca con su mano libre. ¿Él fue quien hizo ese extraño sonido? Si ya se sentía raro desde antes, ahora su cuerpo ardía. Era algo nuevo para él, tan confuso ese contacto tan íntimo que no le estaba desagradando. Aún así ya no quería más de eso.

—¡Ya basta, Mika!—ordenó y forcejeó nuevamente para que lo soltara. Sintió ceder la fuerza del abrazo y pensó que por fin lo dejaría.

—Yuu-chan, vuelve a hacer eso—. El lindo sonido que salió de sus labios hizo que el deseo del blondo se encandilara aún más. Con un rápido movimiento acostó a Yuu sobre el pasto, posicionándose sobre él. Deslizó el cuello de la camisa e hizo a un lado el tirante de la camiseta, dejando descubierto uno de sus hombros. Se inclinó y repartió nuevos besos en esa zona bajando hasta su clavícula.

—Nnghh...N-no...Mika—dijo entre jadeos. A pesar de pedir que se detuviera, dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. Ya no podía más, su cordura lo estaba abandonado, se sentía tan bien cada caricia.

El ojiazul que había seguido su labor a pesar de las quejas, coló una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta negra, levantando la prenda, rozando con las llemas de sus dedos la caliente piel del abdomen del azabache, subiendo poco a poco y sintiendo como subía y bajaba su pecho debido a lo agitado que estaba.

Los latidos acelerados del cuerpo bajo él llamaron cada vez más su atención. Algo empezaba a estar mal. Repentinamente un dolor se instaló en el pecho del rubio y sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

Conocía muy bien esa sensación y no podría traer nada bueno en un momento así. Como si la piel del azabache quemara se separó, quedando de rodillas sobre él.

Vio al chico tendido en el suelo, con su cabello azabache revuelto, el rostro de medio lado con las mejillas arreboladas, las pupilas de las esmeraldas dilatadas mirándolo con atención, los labios entreabiertos dando ligeros jadeos y con su ropa hecha un desastre. Su dolor se extendió más. Estrujó con una mano la camisa sobre su pecho y tomó aire con dificultad.

Era como si el dolor lo hubiera devuelto a la realidad, donde cada vez la sangre de su madre adoptiva lo saciaba menos tiempo y sus instintos de monstruo querían apoderarse de él. Se suponía que lo único que quería era proteger al ojiverde y en lugar de eso lo había obligado a ceder ante sus deseos egoístas. En verdad su afecto por el azabache era sincero, aunque ciertamente algo diferente al de antes, no por ello había pensado en forzar a que se dieran las cosas de esa manera. Fue el aroma que desprendía el chico, debido a la rápida circulación de sangre en su cuerpo, el que lo llevó a hacer algo que podría cambiar para siempre su relación.

—Yuu-chan, lo siento—dijo al momento que se hacían cada vez más audibles sus jadeos en busca de aire. —Por favor, aléjate—añadió quitándose de encima del pelinegro, sentándose a un lado y escondiendo el rostro.

Yuu lo siguió con la mirada. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero parecía como si el rubio estuviera sufriendo. Aún aturdido se levantó para auxiliar al blondo.

—¡Hey, Mika! ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó preocupado. Se hincó a su lado y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

—No te acerques—advirtió al momento que se movía para evitar el contacto con Yuu. —E-estaré bien, entra y quédate en la habitación—agregó entre jadeos, evitando verlo y estrujando con más fuerza su camisa.

—¿Crees que me voy a ir tranquilamente?—preguntó molesto. Hace un momento no lo soltaba y ahora ¿quería que se alejara?

—Haz lo que te digo, ¡entra!—ordenó ya desesperado por la insistencia del pelinegro. Si no se iba pronto perdería el poco control que le quedaba.

—No, ¡No te voy a dejar así!—contradijo el ojiverde. —Pareciera que duele mucho. No entiendo qué pasa, pero ¡me molesta que siempre quieras cargar sólo con todo!—estalló y se puso de pie.

Mika no pudo mas que levantar la vista debido a la sorpresa de lo que acababa de decir el azabache. El chico aún con la ropa desaliñada tenía una mueca de molestia.

—Así que vamos juntos—le propuso serio y extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Te dije que he tenido que hacer cosas repulsivas para mantenerme con vida, no es que no quiera que me ayudes, sino que no quiero que veas eso—siguió tajante e ignorando la mano frente a él.

Yuu empezaba a entender un poco las cosas. Debido a los jadeos del rubio, alcanzaba a ver los colmillos más largos de lo habitual que se asomaban entre sus labios. ¿Podría ser que estuviera hambriento? Eso explicaría el por qué lo quería alejar.

—No me importa, si hay manera de remediar tu malestar deja de decir tonterías y vamos de una vez—. El pelinegro se agachó y jaló del brazo de Mika, tratando hacer que se levantara.

—¿No entiendes que podría lastimarte? Iré sólo, quédate aquí —propuso el ojiazul y con dificultad se puso de pie. Se soltó del agarre que el azabache aún mantenía en su brazo y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que perdió el equilibro y se apoyó con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada. Tenía tanta sed, era tan fuerte la presión, el dolor insoportable.

El de ojos esmeralda lo observó y suspiró. Avanzó hasta el rubio, pasó el brazo de éste sobre sus hombros y lo jaló para que avanzara.

—Trata de pensar en otra cosa, como si yo no estuviera aquí —sugirió obligando al otro a caminar a su ritmo.

—Yuu-chan...duele...—se quejó tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. —Arriba, una caja e-en el escritorio...—mencionó con dificultad. A estas alturas que Yuu ya sabía de sobra en lo que se había convertido, era tonto ser orgulloso cuando el otro sólo quería ayudarlo. Su único miedo era que la cercanía del azabache lo hiciera perder el control e intentara atacarlo.

 **Continuará**.

Un capítulo más.

Nuevamente gracias por seguir ésta historia y dejar sus lindos reviews, eso me motiva aún más a seguir escribiendo :')

Como extra pondré un FanArt que hice en la portada del fic, donde podrán ver cómo me imaginé a Yuu para ésta historia. Lo maravilloso de la lectura es que cada quien crea su propio mundo con cada descripción.

Espero les guste. 3


	5. Chapter 5

_**IRRESISTIBLE**_ _**ATRACCIÓN**_

~ **Owari** **no** **Seraph** **fanfic** ~

 **Advertencias** : Relación chico x chico (oséase shonen-ai /yaoi).

 **Pareja** : MikaxYuu.

 **Disclaimer** : La historia y personajes de Owari no Seraph no me pertenecen, son de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto. Sólo hago uso de éste universo por entretenimiento y llenar ese vacío que dejan en mi corazón algunas situaciones oficiales del manga/anime.

—

 **Capítulo** 5

Entraron a la mansión y el pelinegro dejó caer a Mika sobre un gran sofá. Entendió lo que el otro quizo decir al mencionar una caja, así que rápidamente subió a buscarla, seguro debía estar en la habitación de la que vio salir antes al rubio. Se digirió al escritorio, abrió el primer cajón y ahí estaba. Se preguntó si ésa sería la correcta, así que abrió los demás cajones. No vio alguna otra así que tomó la que había visto al principio y salió de la habitación. Mika realmente no deseaba que él se enterara cómo era que saciaba su deseo de sangre, así que decidió respetarlo reprimiendo la curiosidad de ver el contenido de la caja.

Llegó a la sala y vio al rubio sentado aún agitado. Se acercó con cautela y puso la caja sobre su regazo.

—No vi lo que tiene, te daré tu espacio—le dijo e iba a dárse la vuelta.

—Yahh...no importa...—dijo al momento que abría la caja y sacaba uno de los tubos llenos del líquido carmesí. —Es sangre de vampiro—agregó y tomó el contenido con premura. Poco a poco el dolor disminuía y su cuerpo se relajaba.

El pelinegro permaneció de pie, en silencio y observando con atención. Si bien no era sangre humana, seguía siendo sangre a final de cuentas. Entendía por qué lo trató de ocultar, pero jamás pensaría mal de él. Más bien, aún se sentía culpable del destino que había sufrido el ojiazul.

—Debes pensar que es desagradable. Siento mucho ponerte en ésta situación—dijo con aflicción el blondo después de un rato. Depositó el tubo vacío nuevamente en la caja y limpió su boca con el dorso se la mano.

—Claro que no tonto. Si estás mejor deberías cambiar esa cara, ¿no se suponía que era nuestro día libre?—expresó mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente al rubio.

—Pero...—.

—¡Pero nada! Aunque cambiara una parte de ti, sigues siendo Mika—le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Yuu-chan—lo miró y también sonrió. —Gracias—agregó poniendo más atención y noto algo enredado en el cabello azabache. Se levantó, se paró frente al chico y quitó lo que tenía.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el ojiverde con curiosidad al sentir el jalón de cabello y notar que el rubio veía con atención lo que tenía entre sus dedos.

—Tienes pasto—contestó con normalidad y dirigió sus manos nuevamente a su cabello para quitar otro par.

—¿Pues de quién fue la culpa?—se quejó. Detuvo con ambas manos los movimientos del vampiro, no estaba siendo muy gentil al quitar las basuras.

—Aahh...eso...—dudó y no se atrevió a negar esa indirecta de acusación.

—Ya déjalo, entiendo. Mejor tomaré una ducha—atajó la respuesta del rubio y se levantó de su lugar mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba. Mika se había comportado así porque estaba sediento, no quería hacerlo sentir mal y no le iba a reclamar aquello, sobre todo porque lo que pasó fue demasiado vergonzoso como para exigir una explicación. Además quería olvidar esa tontería que se le ocurrió al verlo dormir.

—Te acompaño a la habitación—propuso el rubio al ver como el chico se alejaba rumbo a las escaleras.

—No es necesario—. Puso una mano sobre el barandal y giró el rostro hacia el otro chico. —No creo que quieras ver mientras me baño—agregó y sonriéndole subió.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá donde había estado el pelinegro y dió un largo suspiro. Si pudiera elegir entre ver o no al azabache mientras toma una ducha sin ningún problema, le habría dicho que sí, pero el otro iba a armar un escándalo y él mismo empezaba a dudar sobre su propio autocontrol. Pensar en la calidez del azabache lo hacía sentir necesitado, y no quería volver a forzar al chico.

Se había dado cuenta que su afecto era mucho más sobreprotector, pasando por lo romántico y cayendo en lo lascivo. Sabía que los sentimientos de los humanos al convertirse en vampiros se intensificaban, pero jamás pensó que al tener contacto con la persona que era más importante para él iban a cambiar por ese rumbo. No le molestaba que fuera de esa manera, lo que le preocupaba era el tener que reprimirse debido a la reacción que podría tener el ojiverde, no podría soportar que se alejara de su lado.

Al cabo de un rato decidió ir a la cocina y tomar un coctel de frutas en conserva para llevárselo al azabache después de su baño.

—

Yuu había terminado de ducharse y se alegró al darse cuenta que salía agua caliente de los grifos de la tina, espero a que se llenara y se metió en ella. El vapor empezó a llenar el cuarto de baño, la sensación del agua caliente abrazando su cuerpo y el ligero ruido que hacía ésta cada vez que se movía, lo hacía sentir muy bien. Recargó los brazos a cada lado de la tina y cerró los ojos.

Ambos habían tenido un desafortunado destino pero a diferencia de él, que había encontrado una nueva familia, Mika había permanecido sólo, al lado de esas horribles criaturas que les habían arrebatado todo. Ahora que estaban juntos lucharía por la felicidad del blondo. Se sintió tonto por haber pensado en cosas innecesarias.

Chapoteó y cuando sus dedos empezaban a arrugarse decidió que era hora de salir. Se enfundó en una bata, salió del baño y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama.

Mika que llevaba en la mano una charola con un tazón de cristal y una cucharilla, se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación y dió unos golpes un par de veces.

—¿Yuu-chan, ya terminaste?—preguntó por cortesía y al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta. Notó la figura del chico de ojos esmeralda en la cama. —¿Yuu-chan?—.

—Estoy bien, sólo que creo que me excedí en el tiempo dentro de la tina, jaja—río y levantó el rostro sonrojado a causa del calor. —Me siento mareado—se quejó haciendo una mueca graciosa y cambiando su posición a boca arriba.

—Pff..., se nota que te divertiste—trató de no reír.

—Oye no todos los días puedes disfrutar de un buen baño, los de la ciudad prácticamente se burlan de ti—se sentó recargándose en el respaldo de la cama.

—Bueno, te traje algo. Prepararé la mesa del balcón en lo que se te pasa el mareo—dijo tratando de ignorar esa bata entreabierta y las finas gotas que se deslizaban de las hebras oscuras hacia el pecho.

—Sí...—susurró cerrando los ojos.

—

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, el viento se tornaba más fresco, amenazando con prontas gotas de lluvia.

Ya era el segundo día que no tenían noticias de Yuichiro. Todos se habían estado reuniendo en el departamento de Shinoa, pero tanto Mitsuba como Kimizuki que eran menos pacientes, habían decidido marcharse a hacer otras cosas.

Un castaño veía melancólico desde la ventana del departamento, como esperando de repente ver al azabache en una de las calles como si nada.

—Si quieres también puedes irte, ante cualquier eventualidad no dudes en que seremos informados— trató de tranquilizarlo la chica.

—Shinoa-san, ¿crees que si se pudo reencontrar con el chico rubio quiera volver con nosotros?—preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Llevaba cerca de media hora sentado observando en silencio.

—Mmm, creo que será una decisión difícil. Es decir, él ya es un vampiro. No creo que Yuu-san quiera dejarlo, pero tampoco considero prudente que esté aquí—explicó y se paró junto a la ventana. —Además está lo que ocurrió en Shinjuku, hay cosas que desconocemos sobre el mismo ejército—agregó.

—Tal vez sea mejor que no vuelva—dijo el castaño aún más afligido.

—En ese caso, debemos asegurarnos de que estarán bien—.

—Tienes razón—el chico sonrió.

Tocaron a la puerta, ambos cruzaron miradas y la pelimorado terminó por apresurarse a abrir. Era Sayuri con un semblante serio.

—Equipo Shinoa, tengo un mensaje de parte del Teniente Coronel—.

Yoichi se levantó de su asiento y vio como la castaña entraba en la habitación.

—Vine personalmente porque la misión a la que serán enviados deberá ser manejada de la manera más discreta posible. Hyakuya-kun fue visto cerca de Osaka. Deberán presentarse dentro de dos horas para darles a conocer los detalles de la misión—explicó la chica suavizando su expresión al notar el alivio que mostraba el castaño.

—Gracias Teniente Segundo, ahí estaremos—dijo la Hiiragi y acompañó a la castaña a la salida.

—Yo iré a informar a Mitsuba, tú ve al hospital con Kimizuki—ordenó la chica aún cerca de la puerta.

—Entendido—.

Guren ya los estaba esperando en su oficina analizando un plano extendido sobre el escritorio. Todos entraron y se acomodaron alrededor del mismo.

—Bien, parece ser que nuestro pequeño objetivo fue visto cerca de Osaka. Lo reconoció un soldado que patrullaba con él antes de que fuera suspendido por insubordinación—empezó a explicar el Ichinose. —Y como imaginábamos, no estaba sólo—agregó con ironía.

—¿Entonces cómo procederemos?—preguntó Mitsuba.

—No sabemos si ese vampiro nos dejará acercarnos tan fácilmente, sería arriesgado confiarnos sólo porque Yuu lo conoce. Además de que aún no tenemos información sobre si es el único que se encuentra con él—.

—¿Entonces debemos esperar hasta obtener más información?—intervino Yoichi. En parte estaba aliviado de saber que el pelinegro seguía con vida.

—No, deberán partir a la base de Osaka—ordenó señalando la ubicación en el mapa. —Ellos ya están buscando el paradero exacto de ese tonto. El tiempo es importante, confío en las fortalezas de su equipo. Sé que sabrán distinguir entre una buena oportunidad o el rotundo fracaso—les dijo Guren dedicándoles una sonrisa de soncarrona.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que debamos saber Teniente Coronel?—intervino Shinoa. En ocasiones también podia ser seria, aún tenía sus dudas respecto a las intenciones del Ichinose.

—Mmm...recuerden ser discretos, está de por medio un integrante importante. Además como saben hay intereses tanto entre aliados como en enemigos—continuó al momento que enrollaba el mapa y se lo entregaba a la Hiiragi. —Saldrán mañana por la mañana. Sayuri les indicará acerca de los detalles de transporte y suministros. Pueden retirarse—.

Y sin decir más abandonaron la habitación.

—

Mika había permanecido sentado en el balcón esperando al pelinegro. Prefirió quedarse afuera a torturarse viendo al chico que bajaba la guardia.

Subió un codo a la mesa y recargo la cabeza contra su mano. Observó como una gran nube cubría el cielo, haciendo parecer más tarde de lo que realmente era. Tenía una sensación nostálgica al estar en la superficie, después de todo pocas veces había salido desde que era niño, y las últimas ocasiones en las que había tenido esa oportunidad era para patrullar junto a otros vampiros, meramente necesario para en algún momento alcanzar su objetivo.

Ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos, dirigió la mirada al interior de la habitación y pensó en entrar para ver si el azabache se encontraba bien pero escuchó pisadas, entendiendo que el chico por fin se había decidido a arreglarse. Sonrió y volvió a observar hacia afuera, al apacible jardín, deseando que esa tranquilidad junto a su adorado ojiverde durara para siempre.

—

A la distancia, entre la espesura de unos árboles una penetrante mirada carmesí se posaba en la figura del joven vampiro blondo.

—Te encontré, Hyakuya Mikaela...—

Continuará.


End file.
